dragoncityfilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Get More Gold and Level Up Faster in Dragon City
=Get More Gold and Level Up Faster in Dragon City= Dragon City is fun to play with if you know all the strategies to get gold and level up faster in the game. In this guide, we will go over every aspect of the game that will help you generate gold faster. By following all of our methods, you will also be able to level up faster as well. Please let us know if you have any additional tips that you would like to add. Lastly, check out our list of Dragon City guides for additional game play information. Make Gold Faster In this section of the guide, we will go over every method of generating gold in Dragon City. By implement all or the most effective ways of these methods, you can make Dragon City gold faster than your peers. Pick Your Dragons Before you start go dragon crazy and upgrade everything, your first task is to pick the most effective dragon in generating gold revenue for you. The best starter dragon is Earth Dragon because of the high gold generation. You can check the Dragon City gold generation rate by clicking on the dragon screen and view their stats. Pick the best gold generating dragon and start feeding them food. You can also get more dragons through Dragon City Breeding. Level Up Your Dragons Once you have selected the Dragons that you want to upgrade, upgrade as many of them as possible to increase your gold gain. Level them up with all the food that you can throw at them. Higher level Dragons in Dragon City will grant you faster Gold gain rate. It is especially important because the habitats limit the numbers of Dragons that you can have in each one. Breed Dragon City Dragons and Sell Eggs If you are able to get some Dragon City gems to buy a Ultra Breeding tree, you should do so because you can earn a great amount of gold through breeding your Dragon City dragons and sell the eggs at a huge gold profit. Upgrade Dragon Habitat Upgrading the Dragon habitats will increase the housing limit of dragons, as well as the max capacity of Gold. This is especially important because higher numbers of Dragons in each habitat will increase the gold making rate, and maximum capacity of gold can help you house more gold. Always upgrade your Dragon habitat whenever your level allows you to do so. Also, put as many dragons inside the habitat as long as the habitat allows you to do so. Build Boosts to Increase Your Income Generation Rate As soon as your level allows you do, consider building boosts to increase the rate at which your dragons generate gold for you. It should be noted that all of the Dragon City boost’s gold boosting effect are stackable, it means that you can achieve a maximum of 80% increased rate for building all four. However, you should avoid building boosts at early levels for habitats that hold little gold such as earth. Win Dragon Fights Fight your Dragons in Dragon City in various battle situations to earn additional gold. Build the stadium as soon as you can and fight in Combat world to earn gold for your Dragon City. Grow Food Effectively to Raise Dragon Faster Always start the food growing timer whenever you can, your Dragons cannot grow and level up with feeding them food. In general, the shorter time frame of food growth will yield better ratio over time. However, if you have any gap in playing, it is best to choose the ones that fit with your real life schedule. Never stop growing Dragon City food so that you can level up your Dragons as much as possible. In addition, build as many farms as allowed by your level to maximize the food potential. Receive Neighbor’s Free Gifts You can send and receive free gifts to your friends on Dragon City. This is a great way to gain some additional gold and food through sending and receiving them from your friends and neighbors in the game. Complete Goal Quests The completion of the various in game quests will grant you gold, gem, and EXP depending on the quest. Always try to complete these quest to gain these valuable rewards. The only quest that you should consider not to complete are the ones that request you to use gem speed up to complete. Assist Friend’s Dragon City Assisting your friend’s habitat is a slow way to gain gold and EXP. You will earn 10 gold and 3 EXP for each assist that you do on neighbor’s land. Expand and Purchase Islands To level and make gold faster, you will need all the land to do it. Without the land, you cannot fill the land with upgrade habitats and more. Thus, save up gold to purchase and expand your Dragon islands. Plan out your path of growth to unlock various items faster in the game.